The potential singularity
by Ewcribbs
Summary: The master of Chaldea, Ritsuka Fujimaru, is forced to help solve a growing problem for the mage association. The first holy grail war in the United States. The mages are unknown, the exact location is unknown, and the conditions are unknown; however, Ritsuka and Mash are ready to resolve this problem like they've done in the past seven singularities.
1. Chapter 1

A man stares at the sea on a rocky coast. Under his suit, his left hand clutches above his heart. "Vive la France." The man whispered collapsing onto the rocks.

···

Ritsuka woke up with a tear caught in her eye. Those words resonated with her; they obviously were french, but their origin was a mystery. Looking at the clock a wave of terror flowed through her. She was supposed to go to the command room in ten minutes! She tried to get dressed as quickly as possible but ended up tripping over herself. When she was finished, she had two precious minutes left. Sprinting past staff and servants, she made her way to the command room looking away from the clocks. Stopping at the doors, she casually walked through. Da Vinci was talking to one of the heads of the mage association and his assistant. Ritsuka cautiously creeped her way to Da Vinci. "We fought the lion king, surely being late is something you can forgive me for?" Ritsuka hoped. "We've finally narrowed down the location to the mid northwest of the country, but every agent we sent has been killed..." Reported the head's assistant. "You will regret being late." Whispered Da Vinci in her upbeat tone. "We have two new agents that will meet you in New York. They'll have further information." Said the department head ending the conversation. The screen shutdown leaving the command team, Da Vinci, and Ritsuka in dead silence. "Mash is taking a physical examination. That's why she isn't here. Sooooo why were you late?" Da Vinci said menacingly turning to Ritsuka. Giving a nervous smile, "My alarm didn't go off." Said Ritsuka weakly. Da Vinci narrowed her eyes. "If your alarm doesn't go off, I can make you once." She said taking a step closer. "They want to charge us like war criminals, and you not being here is giving them justification." Taking a deep breath Da Vinci turned on the monitor showing a map of the United States and their prefectures. "These are the states or prefectures, as you call them in Japan, that make up the mid northwest." She pointed to the northern part of the country from the Atlantic ocean to a series of lakes. "The most likely state is this one." She pointed to one that looked somewhat like a hand. "When you went to the U.S in previous singularities, you never went here. It has one of their most notorious cities in the entire U.S, Detroit. More than likely the holy grail war has started here. You and Mash will Rayshift to New York to meet the Mage's associations agents, and from there you will fly to your destination." "Da Vinci where does Vive la France originate from?" Asked Ritsuka urgently. Da Vinci shook her head slowly. "The French revolution."

···

Mash ran into the room thirty minutes later with excitement radiating from her. "Senpai turns out we get to work with Emiya; before he becomes a servant!" She said happiness filling her words. Ritsuka felt her knees buckle. "Really! To think he's alive when we are." She had her suspicions, but she truly never knew. "You'll be working with him and Rin Tohsaka. They're a couple so don't get any ideas." Da Vinci teased still facing her calculations for the rayshift. Ignoring her teasing Ritsuka prepared for her mission. "Da Vinci should we bring any servants?" Da Vinci looked up from her work and faced Ritsuka. "Normally I would say yes but right now we're limited by two things." She said holding up her hand. "One the mage association is very particular about having servants running the world, so they would need a major reason to do so, not counting the current situation. Two if you brought an extra servant it would alert the person who is creating all of this trouble, or it would make you a target in the holy grail war." An alarm alerted them the rayshift was ready. "Good luck," said Da Vinci, "hopefully you won't need it."

···

Rin checked her watch for the tenth time that minute. She was forced to work with international criminals, and they were nearly late. Looking beside her, Shirou was already coming up with ways to call her down. They were waiting in the lobby for a private plane in JFK. Strings were pulled so the entire wing of the airport was reserved for Rin, Shirou, and the Chaldea agents. A flash of light appeared in the middle of the lobby. They appeared with a strange white creature. The mask Rin had developed disintegrated when she saw the cute beast. "What kind of pet is that?" Rin said running over to the little white beast. "That's Fou." Said the purple haired demi-servant. Realizing what she just did, Rin's face reddened as she regained her composure. "I'm Rin Tohsaka of the london mage association." Shirou got up and offered his hand. "I'm Shirou Emiya also from the mage association." The orange haired girl shook his hand. "Nice to meet you again Emiya." She said with a wink. "I'm Ritsuka and," she said pointing at the purple haired girl, "she is Mash Kyrielight." Rin's eyes narrowed at Emiya asking him when and where he met this girl. He shrugged telling Rin he has never met her previously. "Well… do you know where we're going?" Rin asked pointedly. "Aren't we going to Detroit?" Asked Mash. Rin burst out laughing. "See Shirou, those criminals couldn't have saved the world. They can't even pinpoint a holy grail war." Coldly staring at Mash and Ritsuka, Rin continued. "It's in Grand Rapids; 254 Km away from Detroit. A jet will fly us to their airport, Gerald R Ford international." She turned away grabbing Shirou's arm. He mouthed sorry as he was dragged away. Trying to shrug off the humiliation and shame, Ritsuka laughed. "Just like Ishtar, right."

* * *

AN: Hello readers! What do you think so far? I plan on updating this story at least once a week, so you'll have new content on a regular basis. I hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2

On the plane, Rin wrote her report. "The last master of Chaldea was what we expected: A foolish girl who has a high tolerance to rayshifting. She came with the Seudoservant as the Chaldean director promised. Based on our brief interaction, there isn't enough evidence to prove that they're claims are true or false, so I will continue to monitor them. As for the assignment, it's currently following your plan and expectations; we're about to reach the south eastern part of the city's limits. We will then move into a suspected area." When she finished, she sealed her report in a letter with the crest of her superior; a steward took the letter to send back. Staring at the water through the window, she thought about how the last master of Chaldea knew Shirou. Rin knew that the master must have been from Japan, but Rin never saw her with Shirou. She also wasn't part of the Mage Association, so she wouldn't have known him recently. It annoyed Rin to no end. Who was this master of Chaldea?

···

In a forest a figure stood, they watched as their familiars paint a mysterious liquid. in several parts of the building. "With this, my days of hunting the weak are over." The silhouette said, starting to smile. "And I'll win this holy grail war in a single moment." A sudden sound made the figure jump. A soft alarm told him to stop for the night. "In three short nights, victory will be mine."

···

The plane landed waking up Ritsuka. She shivered when she recalled her dream and as she saw a flower from Avalon fall from her hair. Realizing that what she saw was real, she desperately tried to remember details that would help her. The figure was covered in shadows, but it's familiars were a strange type of bug. The building was very distinct. The main entrance had a glass a steel decoration with a green and white banner saying homecoming, but the rest of the building was a combination of red and brown brick with another entrance on the side being much smaller with the same design. As Ritsuka was lost in thought, Rin and Shirou were grabbing their luggage getting ready to leave, and Mash nudged her arm. "Senpai we're currently leaving." She said looking concerned. Ritsuka got up and stretched saying, "Three hours really goes by fast doesn't it." As she left, Rituska whispered the dream Merlin gave her.

···

Ritsuka was surprised at the difference between the airports: JFK was several miles long with several wings, but the Gerald R. Ford International airport was a hundreth of the size with only two wings that led to a general area and the entrance. There were tourist sites listed on the walls along with several hotels all advertising Grand Rapids. "Senpai, it's currently a major art competition here called Art Prize. Thousands of people come from all over the world to compete, isn't that interesting." Mash said awestruck. That explained the crowded airport, Ritsuka thought. Getting an idea, she called Da Vinci. "Do you think that some of the mages that are fighting in the holy grail war came to the Art Prize?"

"As an artist I highly doubt it, America is known for its lack of mages; however, I can't rule out the possibility. Perhaps the mage association can or has already checked for this possibility." Running through the crowd, Ritsuka walked next to Rin and Shirou. "Has the mage association checked for mages going to art prize." Ritsuka asked seriously. Rin and Shirou faces changed from surprise to confusion. "Why?" Asked Shirou confusion in his voice. "America has very little mages in their population, so the mages that could fight in the holy grail war would come from other countries. Art Prize attracts people all over the world, so the odds favor mages that came for Art Prize to be the mages fighting in a holy grail war." Ritsuka explained, and to her surprise Rin didn't snap at her. "That's partially true, Shirou," Said Rin, as she put her hand on his arm, "had no mage training, but was chosen as a master. The only requirement is strong magical circuits, and America has descendants from the major mystic families." Rin smiled at Ritsuka. "I'm glad you're not a complete idiot." Ritsuka beamed walking with them, forgetting her dream.

···

Brendan Wilson waited for his friend Even Crisp. Brendan pulled down on his sleeve worried about people seeing his strange markings. His friend saw four other people with similar markings, and he was carrying the list of their names to him. Brendan smiled when he saw Even with his teacher Bras Anderson. They were actively talking about some East Asian history. As Even passes, he offers a folded piece of paper to Brendan. "Here's the calculations for physics." He said casually. Brendan took the paper; his hand slightly shaking. Waiting for them to leave, he gave a quiet, breathy laugh. He looked at his right forearm, quietly talking. "Caster victory will soon be mine."


End file.
